The First Symposium on Subtypes of Muscarinic Receptors, held in 1983, was the first to probe a field that had been ignored for years by all but a few investigators. As a result of research directed at a practical problem of therapeutics, the concept of subtypes of the muscarinic receptor became a reality and a whole field of research was energized into rapid growth. In the short span of time since the first symposium three subtypes have been clearly defined on the basis of new, and selective antagonists and the sequences of 5 muscarinic receptors disclosed. The Fifth Symposium will continue the precedents set by the previous symposia by increasing our basic knowledge of muscarinic receptors and disclosing new agonists and antagonists of potential or demonstrated therapeutic value. The major goals of the Fifth Symposium are to provide a forum for the interaction between individuals who are actively studying muscarinic receptor function and investigators who are actively pursuing the identity and structure of receptor subtypes with technologies evolved from molecular cloning. The broad areas to be covered include: 1) studies of the structure and function of muscarinic receptors and their regulation of expression and function; 2) pharmacological and electrophysiological characterization of muscarinic receptor subtypes in isolated tissues and in recombinant cell lines; 3) new M1 and M2 selective agonists and their relevance to pulmonary function and to Alzheimer's Disease; 4) the role of inflammatory cells, their mediators and the function of M2 and M3 receptors in the pulmonary tree, and 5) phase 2 and phase 3 studies of cholinergic agents in senile dementia. This symposium will provide a unique opportunity for interaction between biochemists, physiologists, pharmacologists and neuroscientists who are the leaders in the multidisciplinary approach being taken in the field and young investigators who will present their work in the post sessions.